The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for sealing a cartridge. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for sealing a cartridge, such as, for example, a toner cartridge during recharging or refilling of the cartridge with a toner. The cartridge may be filled with the toner through an original equipment manufacturer (hereinafter “OEM”) toner port. A first separator and/or a second separator may be inserted between a shutter drum assembly and a toner hopper of the cartridge. A seal may be inserted between the shutter drum assembly and the toner hopper. Further, the system and the method may include an ultrasonic welder with a horn and a welding jig. The system and the method may seal the cartridge and/or may bond the shutter drum assembly to the toner hopper with ultrasonic energy from the horn of the ultrasonic welder.
It is generally known that a laser toner cartridge may be refilled after toner in the toner hopper has emptied. The toner is typically a powder that may be made from plastic particles. The laser toner cartridge has the toner hopper, an organic photo-conductor (hereinafter “OPC”) drum and a primary charge roller (hereinafter “PCR”). The OPC drum receives a charge of static electricity from the PCR as the OPC drum is rotated by a printer motor. The OPC drum receives writing from a laser in the printer which removes the static charge at points. As the OPC drum rotates, a coating of the toner is attracted to the OPC drum by the electrical charge and is deposited on a piece of paper passing by the OPC drum. A heated roller melts the plastic particles of the toner and fuses the toner to the piece of paper.
Traditionally, the laser toner cartridge is refilled by completely separating a shutter drum holder or an OPC drum holder from the toner hopper. Additionally, the OPC drum, a gear housing and gears are removed from the cartridge. Further, a hole is drilled into a back of the gear housing and the toner hopper to allow a user to funnel toner into the toner hopper and/or refill the toner hopper with the toner. Still further, a plug is inserted into the hole to seal the toner hopper. The gears and the gear housing are reattached to the toner hopper. The toner hopper and the OPC drum holder are reassembled and the OPC drum is reinserted into the OPC drum holder. The toner hopper and the OPC drum holder are secured together with two spring clips, an adhesive and/or the like. More recently, the toner hopper and the OPC drum holder have been secured together by welding from an ultrasonic welder. However, drilling a hole in the toner hopper and separating the toner hopper and the OPC drum reduce the integrity of the reassembled cartridge. Moreover, the reassembled cartridge may leak toner if the spring clips, the adhesive or the welding fail.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for sealing a cartridge which allow the toner hopper and the shutter drum holder to remain assembled during the refilling and/or recharging of the toner hopper. Additionally, a need exists for a system and a method for sealing a cartridge without requiring a hole to be drilled in the toner hopper to refill the toner hopper with the toner. Further, a need exists for a system and a method for sealing a cartridge which maintains the integrity of an original weld between the toner cartridge and the shutter drum holder. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for sealing a cartridge which prevents leakage of the toner from the cartridge. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for sealing a cartridge without requiring the toner hopper to be separated from the shutter drum holder.